generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Holiday
Beverly Holiday is the younger sister of Dr. Holiday. She first appeared as an incurable raging spider-like E.V.O. 1.04, "Lockdown" She was later cured and reunited with her older sister, Rebecca. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" History Season One Lockdown One of the Petting Zoo's most dangerous E.V.O.s, Beverly was kept in The Hole, a containment area meant to hold the most dangerous creatures. She is later revealed to be Dr. Holiday's incurable sister, and it is implied that Providence was using her to keep Dr. Holiday working for them. Beverly later broke out of her cell after scratching the door a number of times before, as there were many deep gouges in the metal door. After breaking out she went around capturing many operatives and putting them in her nest to keep them warm. It is unknown as to what she was going to do with them. Rex and the E.V.O. came to blows several times throughout, and Rex managed to stave off or avoid her each time. She later grabbed Noah to add to her victims, prompting Rex and Holiday to follow. They found her with her web of captives deep in the forest area of the Petting Zoo. After a short fight, Beverly was subdued and taken back to her holding cell. All of her prey were freed with no harm done to them, which was integral to the E.V.O.'s survival as White Knight made it clear that if she harmed or killed any of the workers she would be killed herself. Saving Rebecca She made a brief appearance when she saved her sister, Dr. Holiday, by fighting off Skalamander. 1.21, "Payback" Season Two A Family Holiday Dr. Holiday, hearing word of a scientist named Dr. Branden Moses having developed a possible "cure" for incurable E.V.O.s, took a leave of absence from Providence and took Beverly with her in an attempt to develop a cure with Dr. Moses. It's soon revealed that Moses was instead planning to supercharge the incurable E.V.O.s' mutations (the promise of a cure simply a way to gather incurables) and auction off the army of E.V.O.s to any warlord with cash. Dr. Moses successfully supercharged Beverly's mutation, transforming her into an even more spider-like form. Under threat from Six, Moses explained that the supercharging machine could be used to reverse the mutations instead and explained how to do so. With Six, Rex and Dr. Holiday's help, Beverly was finally cured at the cost of the machine (which was already damaged from the fighting) and ran into Dr. Holiday's arms. After this, she spent her stay at Providence and Rex took her on a ride through the Petting Zoo then took her to the mall. Powers and Abilities As an E.V.O., Beverly had all the proportionate abilities of a spider, such as enhanced strength and agility. She was able to cross the Petting Zoo numerous times in minutes, using her agility and spider-like ability to spin webbing. She also had claws that allowed her to give devastating blows to foes, as well as cut through metal. Her unique abilities were briefly amplified before she was cured by a complex machine, thereby losing all of her E.V.O. abilities. Relationships Rebecca Holiday Dr. Holiday and Beverly both have a very caring bond with each other. Even as an E.V.O., it was obvious that Beverly still had some common sense enough to love Holiday in order to protect or not hurt her. While being an E.V.O. she received a teddy bear from Holiday. A brief smile appeared across her face before she violently played with it. When being overpowered with nanites by Branden Moses, she even attempted to attack Rebecca a few times, but out of rage and no control over her actions. Right after being cured, she ran into her elder sister's arms, hugging her. Rex Salazar During her time as an E.V.O., Beverly had escaped from The Hole, taking people and putting them in a nest in the Petting Zoo. Rex had initially planned to use his BFS on Beverly's E.V.O. form, but stopped when Holiday told him that she was her sister. : "Whoo-hoo! Rex just took me on a ride around the zoo on his cycle!" - Beverly After Beverly was cured and taken back to Providence, Rex took Beverly on a ride around the Petting Zoo, which she seemed to enjoy greatly. After approaching Dr. Holiday and Six, Rex voiced his wish to take Beverly to the mall and asked Dr. Holiday for some money. Smiling, Rebecca took Beverly aside to have a word. Afterwards, Rex offered Beverly his arm to hold, which she accepted, and the two were seen walking away. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Appearances Season One * 104. "Lockdown" (first appearance) * 121. "Payback" (brief cameo) Season Two * 215. "A Family Holiday" Season Three * 318. "Rock My World" Trivia * The way she escaped from The Hole (scratched through the lock) implies that she thinks logically to some point. * As an E.V.O. she was able to recognize Dr. Holiday to some extent as she barreled right after Skalamander when he was threatening her. * Before she was cured, Beverly was the only female E.V.O. shown that lacked any humanoid form except for her hair. * In "A Family Holiday" her name is revealed for the first time, and she is successfully cured and returned to her human form. * According to Dr. Holiday, Beverly was only thirteen years old when she had turned full E.V.O. * Rex stated he liked Beverly more than Dr. Holiday because she's younger and closer to Rex's age. * She is the only known incurable E.V.O. who has been cured, this is due to a special machine that was able to force her nanites to lose power and return her to normal. * Beverly is voiced by Jennifer Stone, who is known for portraying Harper Finkle in Wizards of Waverly Place. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Humans Category:Females